


Darker Days

by Bug233



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug233/pseuds/Bug233
Summary: Sir Humphrey不总是道德真空；Bernard的工作不总是被赏识。





	Darker Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darker Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452610) by [athena_crikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey). 



当Bernard在大选选出Hacker的党派为执政党的四个月前被拖入行政事务部（DAA）时，他理所应当地被介绍给了Sir Humphrey Appleby. 他们的第一次会面是在Sir Humphrey的办公室里，这是早上的第一件事，阳光慵懒地从蒙尘的窗户泼洒进来。即使天还很早，Sir Humphrey已经全副武装了，在粗略的介绍后，他递给Bernard一捆要读的简报，两份要编辑的报告，和几个要登记在大臣行程里的会议，然后领着Bernard离开。 

在匆忙之中，Bernard没有时间指出，事实上，他们之前就已经共事过了。当他拿着满满一叠文件走向大厅时，他并不真的地后悔错过这个机会；那是他宁愿不要想起的六周。

 

***

Bernard第一次加入DAA也是在大选的前一周。然而这次大选，让执政党重回权力中心。在大选期间，Bernard发现给一个并不存在的大臣做行程秘书大概是整个公务员体系中最无聊的事了。但是在他们的大臣被任命后，他很快就发现，这还是比给一个疯子做行程秘书要好得多。

在他被任命前，整个DAA都知道Brian Macklevore是在大选前最热门的后座议员之一，也是整个竞选中最富个人魅力的几张脸之一。他的行程不可思议，他的演讲和市政厅会议都获得了极大的成功，而且他还凭借自己的年富力强，在另外两个边缘选区也获得了胜利。

在他被任命后，行政部很快发现，在室内没有镁光灯时，他就脾气暴躁，满口脏话，粗言秽语，而且总是在下午4点就烂醉如泥。一个强势的常任秘书也许能够处理这种情况，但Al Hancock即将退休，他年老体弱，正努力撑过退休前的最后三个月。没有一个强有力的领导为他们争取的结果就是，行政部迅速从闪亮的明星沦为了战区，男男女女都低调行事，让自己的工作没有争议。

Bernard不得不穿梭于掩体和雷区之间，安排没有工作人员想参加的会议，为把他骂出办公室的大臣预订出席行程，还要试着支撑起快垮掉的私人秘书。几周后，只有极少数人在走廊听到他的脚步声时不会人间蒸发；其中一个就是Humphrey Appleby，负责合同的代理秘书。他为此得到的感谢则是其他人不会出席的傍晚工作安排；这是很糟糕的答谢，但Bernard没有其它办法让日程继续运转了。

走廊里有很多的窃窃私语，这些偷偷摸摸的谈话在墙上出现影子的时候立刻停下。大臣的耳朵一定在持续发热；当然从他的表现来看，如果部里有很多人都希望他死去的话，Bernard不会感到惊讶。值得庆幸的是公务员相信备忘录而不是巫术，不然的话文件柜早就满了。

 

***

Bernard到Humphrey的办公室里急急忙忙地预定一场会议时已经是傍晚了。副常任秘书的私人秘书这天出去了，Humphrey又很少接自己的电话，所以Bernard带着厚厚的书本走向这栋楼的另一端。他走进外间办公室，然后因为声音停住了。

通常，他会直接坐下等着，但是当他听到“换掉Macklevore”的时候他站起来向Humphrey的办公室挪了几步。门半开着，一道光照在深色的地毯上。音量刚好足够被听见；Humphrey和Bruce，大臣的主要私人秘书（PPS）在谈话。

“我们没有权力也没有权利废除女王陛下的内阁成员，Bruce。”Humphrey强硬地说道，话语中透着斥责。

“我不是在说废除他。只是…一些轻微的人事调动。你知道Hancock不会这样做的；这些天他几乎都不在办公室，他甚至不知道Macklevore的名字。如果再不做些什么的话，行政部会分崩离析的。”Bruce听起来绝望又苦涩，还很疲惫。PPS的职责是做大臣的影子，但当这个大臣显然在与蟑螂们同流合污时这很难。

Humphrey不为所动。“我没明白你觉得我能做的是什么。你是他的私人秘书——你更能安排一些…有伤害的事情。”

“然后因为废除女王的内阁成员被钉在十字架上？”Bruce啐道，挖苦地学着Humphrey的腔调，“任何我安排的事情最后都会追溯到我头上。不，这需要你或者某个内阁秘书来做。

Humphrey叹了口气；Bernard听到他走开了。“我很抱歉，Bruce，但我不会参与。这违背了整个体系。”

“他酗酒，粗暴，滥用——”

“肉体上的？”

“不，但是——”

“那我怀疑他是在采取一些从未在白宫里采取过的措施。不幸的是，没有例外。除非他决定解雇财政大臣，否则他不太可能自动请辞。”Humphrey冷酷地说教道。

“我们有道德上的义务保护这个部门和员工，”Bruce抗议道。

“但不是通过耍阴谋诡计，”Humphrey立刻回应道。

门后传来脚步声，Bernard以他最快的速度跑出了外间办公室，绕着门跑到大厅的安全地带。他匆忙回到大臣的外间办公室，甚至在Bruce气愤地回来时慢下了呼吸。他站起来拿起了行程本。

“我只是顺便过来跟Humphrey确定会议，”Bernard用一种他希望是不心虚的语调说道。

“不用麻烦了，”Bruce厉声说，他粗鲁地把自己的外套从衣架上拽下来，“他今晚有约。”

这是PPS最后一次在部里呆到5点后。

 

***

一周后，Bernard一个人在大臣的办公室里加班，他试着调整大臣的行程安排，好让他同时可以参加党内议和部长级会议。他越努力地尝试就越意识到这就是不可能的：大臣不得不错过党内会议。

当他擦去第八次尝试做出的规避方案时，落在他本子的上的人影让他抬起了头。Nancy，首都的一位副部长站在他的桌前，胸前抱着她的黑本子。“我是来参加会议的，Bernard。”她说。她苍白的手指裹着书的边缘。Bernard微笑了一下。

“好的。他应该在里面等你。”

“很好，”她动了一下，但是没有离开。“我在想——如果我——那不是——不是一个好消息，这份报告，”她突如其来地坦诚道，重心前倾把报告拿了出来。

“哦，”他的脸沉了下来，对方的脸也十分阴沉，点了点头。

“是的。我想这可能…可能会让大臣沮丧，”她小心地说道。

“不能让Andrew呈上来吗？”Andrew Thicket,首都的副书记。尽管Bernard这么问了，但他知道Andrew不在这里的原因；他是Bernard召开会议时会消失的众多人中的一个。

“他没空，”Nancy忠诚地说；Bernard勉强让自己露出中立的表情。“我只是在想如果…如果他不能很好地接受…如果他对此态度恶劣，事实上，也许我可以接一个重要的电话来溜走？”

Bernard在Nancy意味深长地盯着他时眨了眨眼，然后坐直了身体。“噢，我明白了。是的。是的，我想我可以安排。”

她稍微放松了些，给了他一个虚弱的微笑。“谢谢你Bernard。”她走过去敲了敲Macklevore的门，接着消失在门内。Bernard盯着门看了一会儿，重新埋首做行程安排。

差不多十分钟后他听到了咆哮声。接着Macklevore的声音几乎立即中断了一下，但立马又继续大声地开始吼叫。Bernard合起日程本，铅笔匆忙地夹在书页里，站了起来。

 

他在门外等了几秒，但是门内的喊叫声意味着没有缓和的余地了。他深呼吸了一口，接着再次深呼吸，然后敲门。

当他开门的时候Macklevore还在大喊，Bernard可以看到他涨红了的脸，气极了，白色的衣领和他公牛般粗壮的脖子形成了鲜明的对比。Nancy一点点向后退去。

“你这个没用的，无脑的婊子——你会算2+2吗？这个项目得继续下去，我才不关心你和你操蛋的评估报告怎么说！你可以带着你该死的废话回到你的办公桌上继续大放厥词——这就是它操蛋的价值了！”

“抱歉，”Bernard说道，声音颤抖着；Nancy和Macklevore转过身盯着他，“但是刚刚来了一个电话——紧急，你的母亲，Nancy。我想，呃，是健康问题？啊，事实上，刚才可能是医院。”他慌张地说道，无力在此时此刻说一个连贯的谎。这几乎没什么关系，因为Nancy已经匆忙向他走来，满面泪水。她经过他身边的时候没有看他；出去的时候顺手关上了门。Bernard尴尬地在办公室中央杵着。

“你他妈的在看什么？”Macklevore骂道，他狠狠地坐回椅子上。他涨红的脸褪去了一点颜色，留下斑驳。

“啊，日程安排，有些事需要你来决定，大臣。”Bernard说着，向前挪动。Macklevore的桌上有一个空杯子，他从抽屉里找出酒瓶满上了它。他倒完酒后浅啜了一口，Bernard走进，迟疑地翻开了日程安排。

“你看，你在下周三的同时有两个会，大臣，”Bernard开腔了，当Macklevore怒视他的时候加快了语速，“你和你的政治顾问在沟通上有一些小问题，我已经在那天傍晚为你预订了出席委员会会议的行程。但是你也被安排在多塞特郡进行一场演讲。所以我将不得不取消演讲。”

“他妈的是什么意思，取消演讲？”Macklevore喝问道，眉毛拱成尖峰。

“呃，委员会的行程早在几个月前就安排好了，大臣，而且这是官方质询的一部分所以我真的不能取消，而且也没办法换时间；你在那周定下了许多会面，这么短的时间内没有任何空隙可以把它安插进去。”

“你认为你可以对我指手画脚，偷偷摸摸地干预天杀的我的工作把我挤掉？你以为我他妈的不会注意到吗？”他狠狠一拍桌子，玻璃杯摇晃了一下。他的脸涨成猪肝色，汗水沿着他的发际线流过他的嘴唇。“你在等着最后我不得不帮你擦屁股不是吗，你这个小混蛋？你以为你他妈的能驯养我，你个油嘴滑舌的鼻涕虫？”

Bernard开始后退，眼睛瞪得大大的，颤抖着。“我——我——不，当然不，大臣，我…”

“把你恶心的小指头从我的预约上移开，你他妈的——”Macklevore扔出了他的玻璃杯，Bernard躲了过去，听到它在墙上摔得粉碎。他扔下日程安排，更快地向后退去，撞上离门还有几码远的墙壁，没有时间躲开第二个玻璃杯。它一个斜击砸到了他的鬓角，他跌倒，被突如其来的疼痛吓坏了。左边的那扇门突然打开，他转过去看到Humphrey Appleby在门口停了一下，盯着他。然后副秘书迅速跨进了房间，铁青着脸，动作强硬。他紧紧的抓住Bernard的肩膀，让他转过身来，护送着他离开了房间。

“去我的办公室等着。不许离开，也别跟任何人说话。我很快过去，明白了吗？”他的语气生硬，没有提问的余地。

Bernard因疼痛畏缩着点了点头，照他说的做了。大厅里空无一人，他匆忙地穿过，办公室的门紧闭着，也没有人打电话。他始终贴着墙，伸手去摸头；在他的耳朵上方已经出现了一个小肿块，触碰它让他的太阳穴一阵刺痛。不过他的手指是干燥的——没有流血。

Humphrey的办公室门开着，灯还没关。他走进去坐在离门最远的会议桌边，背对着角落。直到这时他才意识到自己一直在发抖，他在自己的羊绒西装里感到一阵寒冷，虽然他能感受到后背在出汗。他的腿抵着脚管颤抖着；当他把一只手放在桌子上的时候，堆起来的文件坍塌了。他的呼吸频率太快了，但是屏住呼吸试着让它慢下来反而让他喘地更快。

Humphrey在不到一分钟后到了；不管他对大臣说了什么，那都不可能是长篇大论。他看了一眼Bernard，后者痛苦地在桌边弯着腰，接着他然后大踏步走向窗边，把暖气调的那么高，以致于Bernard能听到蒸汽的嘶嘶声。他慢慢走回来，迟疑地接近Bernard，然后小心地坐到一张离他几步远的椅子里。

“你需要医生吗？”他用一种不带感情色彩的语调问道。

“不——不，我没事。那——不，”Bernard结巴道。“我在牛津读书时在河上的遭遇可能比这还要糟。”他从来都不擅长躲闪，即使是现在。Humphrey无视了这个并不成功的笑话。

“我必须问你这是否是他第一次对你扔东西？”副秘书面无表情地看着他，好像他在问Bernard会议细节。那是很熟悉的、平常的表情，Bernard觉得自己的呼吸慢了下来。

“是的。我是说——这是第一次。”

Humphery的手指顶成一个尖顶的形状，好奇又谨慎地挑起眉毛，身体微微向后靠。“之前从未发生过？哪怕是纸团？

Bernard摇摇头。“没有。”

“他之前有对你展现过任何暴力行为吗？”

他又摇了摇头，“没有。”他开始感觉到热度了，他觉得自己开始暖和起来。他的颤抖慢慢消失。

“你知道到他是否对其他任何人扔过东西，或者展现过暴力吗，在此之前？”

“不。尽管我——”他想到了Nancy，想到了她的上司Arthur不会和大臣预约会议，想到了这个部门里所有无论何时看到他都会躲避的男男女女。他们只是在避免辱骂吗？他不知道。他闭上眼，低下了头。“不。”

Humphrey舒展了下肩膀，叹了口气。“好吧。现在这些信息已经足够了。当你准备好的时候你就可以离开了；然后直接回家。周五放假。明白了吗？”

Bernard抬头看去。通常他会拒绝，或者至少抗议一下。但过去的几个小时并不平常。“好的，先生。呃…？”

“什么，Bernard？”他没有不耐烦和恼怒的样子，只是摊开他的手掌邀请Bernard继续讲下去。

“会发生什么？”

“大臣吗？嗯，你有权向警方指控他的殴打。我会把这件事上报给内阁秘书。因为这不是直接殴打，但除了我们的证词之外我们没有任何证据，所以很有可能什么都不会什么发生。但是…”Humphrey在某些建议即将出口的时候停下了，声音透露出一个很大的可能性。

Bernard充满希望地扬起他的眉毛。“嗯？”

他似乎又重新考虑了下想说的话，脸上表情转为中立。“我们只能拭目以待。我建议你在至少这个周末结束前不要想这件事；等情况更明白一点再说。”

“我明白了。”Bernard慢慢地说道。

“现在，如果你不介意的话，我有些文件需要整理。”Humphrey站起来，把椅子放回去，然后回到他的办公桌边开始翻阅不同的文件。他没有在意Bernard的存在，全神贯注地盯着眼前的文件。但是，他也没有调低暖气，它们现在正对着他，一定让他快烧起来了。

又过了几分钟Bernard觉得是时候离开了。他的头很痛，但不是尖利的那种，他也没有感觉晕眩或者迷糊。他慢慢站起来，除了疼痛似乎剧烈了一点外没有别的。Humphrey抬头无声地看向他，挑着眉。

“呃，我现在准备离开了，如果可以的话。谢谢你。”

Humphrey点了点头。“晚安，Bernard。”

“晚安。”他滑出了办公室，关上身后的门。

***

Bernard在家度过了周五，读读书，做些琐事。他不再烦恼那些文件；头一次，他对关于政治的事完全失去了兴趣。

周六早上他起床，打开了热水壶，取来报纸。他还没走回厨房；他就在走廊上因为报纸头条僵住了：大臣瞎搞财务！

他在走廊的桌子旁打开了报纸，阅读文章：Brian Macklevore，行政部长，据称挪用了该部的拨款和员工来支持他的政治活动，金额达到1000万英镑。反对党要求迅速撤换大臣。首相没有回应。

盯着列举出的指控，Bernard知道这些不完全是对的，但是它们也不完全是错的。用适当的角度来看，用正确的方式来呈现它们，它们可以被认为是真的。只有那些直接和行政部接触的人会知道这些细节，同时能用这种毫无差错的手法把这样一个政治新闻捅到记者那里。

到晚报的时候，数据被进一步的泄露消息证实了；后座议员们在深水里闻到了血腥味。星期天，Macklevore宣布辞职；报纸都在猜测他被开除党籍。星期一，Bernard回去上班，发现大厅里挤满了急于参与离谱炒作的初级员工。每个人都忙极了，没有工作真的被完成，电话也响个不停。Bernard只在去复印机那儿的时候见过Nancy一次；她瞥了他一眼，微微露出恍然大悟的表情，然后微笑点头致意。他们没有说话。

Bernard在那天的早些的时候听说Humphrey Appleby不在办公室，忙着和其他副秘书和Al Hancock解决泄密事件。他们一整周都擅离职守，不停地参加离开会议，如果流通在走廊里的传言是真的话，内阁秘书正对他们盯得死死的。

星期四的时候，Bernard被告知他被调去填补渔业部门一个突如其来的空缺。他对调职并不真的感到遗憾。

不用说，泄密质询并不旨在找出泄露的来源，而Macklevore的名字淡出人们的视线，更反感地说，已经成为了一段记忆。

等到Bernard再见到Humphrey Appleby的时候，已经是14年后了。

***

在Jim Hacker上任的第一周，大臣差点就翻船了。只是Sir Humphrey的举动——或者说故意缺少行动——成功阻止了这件事。Hacker并没有读懂这一动作的意思，但是这对其他人来说都够简明易懂了。

只有当Hacker那天因为差点卸任的事情浑身疲惫地离开时，Bernard才有机会在Sir Humphrey的办公室里小酌的时候向他提到这件事。那时候已经是深夜了，顶灯让Sir Humphrey桌上的文件呈现出一种病态的颜色，外面冬日的天空早已暗下来很长时间了。

“Sir Humphrey——我能问你一件事吗？”

常务秘书彬彬有礼地歪了歪他的头。“问吧，Bernard。”

“我知道我们的职责是保护大臣，但如果他决定做的事会让他失去他现在的职位，该怎么办？我是说，如果他真的想那样做…”Bernard欲言又止，他扭身坐直，身下的古旧皮革开始变软。

“无论何时我们的职责都是确保大臣为他的部门带来最好的结果，Bernard，”Sir Humphrey用他说教道，“那不包括他因白痴的决定而被解雇。”

Bernard装着雪莉酒的杯子举到半路停住了。“总是这样吗？”他真心地问道，“即使大臣正使整个部门陷于危机之中？”

Sir Humphrey慢慢翘起一条腿，向后靠在椅子上，像是牛津的高级教员准备开始授课，“选出大臣的权利从未落在我们身上，Bernard。有意地去影响那个进程是严重的权力滥用。此外，一个能干的部门应该有能力为了它自身的利益利用即使是最让人绝望的大臣。一个不能把大臣愚蠢决定的后果扭转乾坤的常务秘书不是好秘书。

“是的，我明白了，Sir Humphrey。但是…但是如果只有副秘书在这个情况下呢。”Bernard迟疑地问道。

Sir Humphrey抬了抬眉，但是没有表示出惊讶或不满。“副秘书和我们其他人遵守同样的原则Bernard。当然，他们的影响力和作用范围有所局限。不过，他们必须按照公务员遵守的规定行事。他们不能有意干扰政治进程。和伦理意蕴不同，这种打击将是毁灭性的。单单对名誉上的打击就几乎不可挽回。这是一件绝对不能发生的事。“

“永远不能？”Bernard紧接着问道。

“永远不能，Bernard。这就是我的观点。”Sir Humphrey咽下最后一口雪莉酒，“这是我从多年的经验和建议中得出的观点，也是一个我建议你最好采纳的观点。”

Bernard失落地慢慢点了点头。“噢。”

Sir Humphrey的手指在他的空杯子上轻轻敲打着，视线飘忽地看向房间的另一边。“然而，就像所有的观点一样，它不一定是我始终持有的观点。”他用一种缓慢的，斟酌的语调承认道。

Bernard眨了好几下眼，然后点了点头。“我——我恐怕我没听到你刚才在说什么，Sir Humphrey，”他最终说道。

Sir Humphrey转向对上他的视线，真心实意地歪头致谢。“谢谢你，Bernard。”

“我想应该是我谢谢你，Sir Humphrey，”他真诚地说道。

“为了什么？”Sir Humphrey回答道，模范式的平淡。他的扑克脸毫无差错，这让Bernard没法看出在这副表情下是否藏着其他的东西。

“噢？噢。没错。”Bernard虚弱地笑了笑，笑容在Sir Humphrey的冰冷注视下无法维持下去。

“我并没有在夸张，Bernard：我不纵容你所指的那种行为。你是大臣的私人秘书，你的职责是确保他没有让自己陷入那种麻烦。”牛津的高级教员般的态度不见了，取而代之的是一个正在提出明确要求的常务秘书。并不存在什么给予或是索取，只有什么是可以接受的，和什么是明令禁止的。

Bernard低下头，盯着地毯上的污迹。“是的，Sir Humphrey。”他同意道，试图隐藏起语气中的不满。

“但是，”Sir Humphrey突然继续说道，让Bernard抬头对上他的上级期待的眼神，“运转这个部门是我的职责。如果大臣阻碍了这件事，通知我。在第一时间。明白了吗？”Sir Humphrey的目光热切，让人无法逃离。Bernard并没有从他眼中看见14年前他以为的对同僚的关心。但他看到了确保部门成功生存下去的无限需求，在最后，将和之前一样取得理想的结果。

Bernard昂首对上Sir Humphrey严厉的眼神，然后点了点头。“是的，Sir Humphrey，”他重复道，语气更加坚定。

“非常好。”Sir Humphrey站起来，有些突然，他拿起Bernard的空杯子，然后大踏步穿过房间，把那一对杯子放回橱柜里。“谢谢你的这次谈话，Bernard。”

被下了逐客令的Bernard从椅子上站起来向门口走去。他知道关于14年前是谁泄露了文件这件事，他永远不会得到比刚才更明确的答案了，但是他不再需要知道了。公务员，说到底，从不明说，但他们早已学会读懂话中深意。

握住门把手，Bernard转头越过肩膀看过去。“晚安，Sir Humphrey.”

Sir Humphrey，在他的书桌边落座，没有抬头。“晚安，Bernard。”

他们再没提过这件事。

=====

The End.


End file.
